Small Bed
by TheFutureAuthor98
Summary: Just a little Coldwave (or Criminal Husbands, I've heard it both ways) fluff. T for Lemon tease.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, despite my rule of only shipping canon (yes that is a rule of mine), I am a fan of Coldwave (or Criminal Husbands, if that's what you like to call it). I never can find a lot of anything Coldwave and after last week, it all seem like sad stuff. That's why I decided to try writing this one-shot (two-shot if it's well received). My apologies if their a little ooc, it hard to write them fluffy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Legends of Tomorrow.**

Leonard laid on his bed, still wake, staring at the ceiling. He had laid there for a while and it was getting late, but was it really. The ship was sitting in the middle of time and space. Was time still moving?

A quiet knock on his door pulled him out of the thousands of thoughts running through his mind. He turned his head and watch as Mick opened the walked in. He stood quietly in front of the door after he shut it and looked at Leonard with no particular look.

"Can't sleep?" Leonard asked. "Neither can I."

"Mind if I stay with you you tonight?" Mick asked. He didn't care much for sleeping in his own bed, alone.

Leonard didn't answer with words, instead just adjusting himself to make room for his larger companion. Mick then walked over, joining him in the bed. The two kept shifting around the bed until they decided on a comfortable position. Both of them were facing the wall to their right, Mick wrapped his arm protectively around Leonard, holding him close. They fit together like two puzzle pieces.

"This bed is small." Mick commented.

"Maybe you should move your bed in here, so we can put them together." Leonard suggested.

"Maybe." Mick replied, enjoying the idea.

The laid together quietly for a moment, before Mick broke the silence.

"You know, maybe we could..." His voice trailed off as he began to kiss Leonard's neck; his hand moving lower until it the edge of his pants, playing with the rim.

Leonard hummed lightly, Mick's touch feeling good. He ponder the idea for a moment but, decided against it. It was late and he didn't want to risk waking any of their 'new friends'. He took Mick's hand and moved it away from his pants.

"Not tonight." Leonard told Mick.

"You sure?" Mick asked, going back to the kissing.

"How about after you move your bed in." Leonard said with a slight smirk on his lips. "Good night."

"Good night." Mick replied, a little disappointed in his boyfriend's answer.

Despite their good nights, Mick continued.

"Do you remember our first kiss?"

"What?" Leonard asked.

"Our first kiss. I was thinking about it earlier. Do you remember it?" Mick repeated.

"Of course." Leonard answered. "It was right after we robbed Central City bank. We were in an ally. It was raining. The sirens were disappearing. It's a good feeling when you get way with something and you looked good in the ally light. I couldn't help myself."

"I'm glad you couldn't." Mick said.

"Me too."

They cuddled close to one another and continued to talk for a little bit about nothing too important before drifting off for the night. Mick fell asleep first. he was a heavy sleeper, almost nothing could wake him. Leonard laid under his protective arm and listened to the surprising soothingness of his snoring. It slowly lulled him into his own slight sleep. They laid peacefully, neither one stirring until the morning.

 **A/N: This would have come out earlier in the week, but I didn't get a chance to type it out until today. Hope you enjoy this and tonight's episode.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey you awesome people! I thought I would write you guys a second chapter like I promised, but I'm having writers block. Like I said in the last chapter, it's hard to write them fluffy. So I thought, if you guys had any requests, I'd like to hear them. If not, I'll leave it as a one-shot.**

 **P.S.: I can't wait for tonight's episode. I've been going crazy all week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is for ChildofBooks. Enjoy.**

Leonard Snart was escorted to a cell by a guard. It was his first time in juvie. He always expected that he'd end up here, but the more he gone away with stealing, the more he thought he'd get always with it. His last job, he got cocky. That's how he ended up in here.

His cell mate was some kid named Tyler Morris. Lanky guy, probably around seventeen with long black hair and dark eyes that seem to try and drive fear into onlookers souls. He looked Len down, trying to intimidate him, but Len wasn't easily intimidated.

"The top bunk's mine." Tyler snapped.

Leonard glared at him for a moment before going and sitting on the bottom bunk. It was best not to make any enemies on his first day.

Later that day, Len was cornered. Tyler, along with four or five other kids surrounded him.

"Welcome to Hell." Said an inmate who went by Butch. "How long you think you're gonna survive?"

With that, butch swung, hitting Len square in the jaw. The force pushed him into one of the other boys. This one head-butted him and knocked him to the ground. They kicked him hard, over and over. He manged to get up and gave Butch a taste of his own medicine and punched his jaw, but not with the strength that the leader guy packed. Two of his goons then grabbed Len by his arms, holding him back as Butch used him as a punching bag. Len struggled to break free to no avail.

The inmates started looking a little worn from beating Len. Butch looked over to Tyler.

"You want to prove yourself?" He asked. Tyler nodded. "Here."

He handed him a shiv. Tyler looked at it for a moment.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Butch asked.

Tyler walked up close to Leonard. The beaten boy had a pleading look on his face, but said nothing. Tyler looked at others who waited to see what he would do. He took the shiv and stabbed Len in his side. The pain was intense.

"Again."

He knew he was going to die as he was stabbed for a second time. Blood poured to the ground. Tyler pulled it out, prepping to stab again when someone caught their attention. The two boys holding Len up let go and he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Hey!" A deep voice yelled. It was an inmate named Mick Rory. "What do you think your doing?"

"Just welcoming the new kid." Butch replied.

Mick walked over and lifted the dying boy. He leaned heavily on Mick, too weak to hold himself up.

"Why would hurt my friend?" Mick asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he was your friend, I swear." Butch replied. He appeared scared.

Mick began to walk away with Len. "Consider this your warning."

He got Leonard to the infirmary, where ended up staying for several days while he recovered. When he was released, Len searched for the man who saved his life. It was the next day, in the cafeteria, where he found him. He sat down at the table Mick was sitting at.

"Why?" Was all Len asked.

"I've heard stories about you." Mick replied. "You're smart guy." He took a bite of the slop on his tray. "Plus now you owe me." He took another bite.

"What are you saying?" Len asked, annoyed at the larger boy's consist pausing.

Mick got slightly closer to Len's ear and lowered his voice. "I've been locked up here for too long. You're gonna break me out."

"And if I don't?"

He took another bite. "Then I'll let the welcoming party finish what they started."

Len gulped, scared about what might happen to him.

He spent the next several weeks surveying the prison, looking for the best possible route for escape. He knew that his life most likely depended on it. Then he found it, the most likely way to escape. He explained the plan to Mick.

"You're sure?" Mick asked.

"Nothing's a hundred percent, but this is the best route. It takes two, though." Len explained, annoyed at Mick's doubt. . "Have anyone in mind?"

"You're the one who figured it out, you'll come with me."

"Me?"

"Yeah, why? There a problem with the plan?" Mick questioned in threatening tone.

"No." Len replied. "I'll see you tomorrow night, then."

The escape went smoothly. Well, it was hard, but they weren't caught. Once they were passed the wall, they ran. Made it a good distance before taking a pause.

"Is this where we go our separate ways?" Len asked.

"How 'bout you stick around for a while. I could use a guy like you helping me with heists."

Len smirked for a quick second. He had a feeling that this was going to work put really well.

 **A/N: Did anyone feel like the last episode was a little odd? I mean, I understand Len not wanting to kill Mick and then wanting to after he threatened to repeatedly kill his sister, but everyone else. Why did they want him dead when all he wanted was to go home, but think they should keep him alive after he tried to killed them, SEVERAL TIMES!**


End file.
